


Balancing Levels

by lucky8itch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky8itch/pseuds/lucky8itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You play a chord and the deep, rich sound echoes between the buildings of your courtyard. And then you wait. You wait for the moment that the sound of your bass is answered with a scratch of a turntable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Levels

**> Jade: Open your window**

You slide open your bedroom window and almost on cue you hear the music soaring through the air with thick bass lines and heavy drums that, in the right mix can make you a little dizzy in the best way possible. His mixes float across the courtyard as you take your seat by the window. You’ve placed this chair here for this exact purpose. You sit on this seat every night at eight, like clockwork. For weeks now, the guy in the apartment complex across the courtyard has sat in his room and played for at least an hour and every night, you sit by your bedroom window and listen.

One of the familiar mixes end and the guy begins to play something he’s never played before. You’ve grown accustomed to his unofficial playlist since he seems to edit the same mixes. The way he is repeatedly changing the bassline makes you think he’s creating the mix right now. He's so good at making these mixes that anyone would have a crush on him and his talent if they were to witness this. It also doesn’t help that he’s cute. At least, he seems cute from here with his platinum blonde hair repeatedly falling across his forehead every time he looks down at his turntable. He’s too far away to distinguish eye color or any distinct features. Out of what you can see from your bedroom window there’s this confidence to him that you can’t help but find compelling. Your brother, John, doesn’t know that you're basically stalking this guy and you don’t want him to find out. You're already embarrassed of it as it is.

He glances at you as if he can hear your thoughts, and then a small half smile appears across his face. He never once looks back down at his turntable. The eye contact makes you blush. You are embarassed that he just caught you staring.

  _Jeeeeez! Way to be a creeper, Jade_

The way he’s looking at you causes your heart to speed up. You look away and pull your notebook onto your lap and focus on your physics homework. Just as you look away the whole courtyard goes silent. You glance across the courtyard again to see that the guy is no longer at his turntable. He doesn’t usually end his editing after only creating one song. After a while he reenters his room but with a paper and a marker in his hands. He holds up his index finger, as if to say, **Hold on**. It looks like he is writing something.

_Oh gosh, why is he acknowledging your existence. Is he going to ask why you’ve been stalking him for over a month? You hope not._

He holds up a sheet of paper, and you squint to get a good look at what he’s written. 

**turntechGodhead**

You shot him a puzzled expression and he turnes the paper over to write something again. 

**my chum handle**

When you don’t move for several seconds, he shakes the paper and points at it, then points back to you. Your mind was still a surging perplexity so you didn’t do anything but furrow your eyebrows at him.

_Why would he give you his chumhandle?_

He walks back into his apartment and comes back with a fresh paper to write on. He holds it up for you to read again.

  **I have a ?**

You pull out your phone, open the pester chum app and enter his chum handle. You stare at the screen for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say, so you went with: 

GG: so what’s your question?? 

He looks down at his phone, and you can see that small half smile again when he receives your text. He sits down on his chair and places the papers on his turntable.

TG: wanna create some ill jams with me?

TG: don’t wanna come off as a creep with this weird fetish for school girls in their bedrooms

TG: like that sparkly stalker dude from that vampire movie where everyone communicates through stares

TG: but i’ve heard you play on your bass a couple of times and my mixes need your awesome bass lines

 


End file.
